miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-10390252-20191224125742
I think I know how I want Season 4 to go but I won't hold my breath as it would be a big departure from the existing stereotype of the show. For the first 10 episodes of the season, I'd want no akuma attacks and a very minimum of Miraculous action. It will be very much an aftermath arc for Miracle Queen and will be mostly about Marinette trying to move forwards. Running themes will be her trying to unlock the Miracule Egg and trying to deal with her failures (real, imaginary and only-perceived). During this time, we will meet the character who will be the new holder of the Bee Miraculous and, more importantly, we will see how Marinette is confronting her problems. One thing I genuinely want is for her to strike up a close friendship with Kagami for Adrien's sake. Additionally, Kagami is the best warrior that she knows, so she will ask her for training in both armed and unarmed combat. There will also be a secondary Marinette thread that focusses on Luka helping her transcend her doubts and listen to her 'inner song'. The only akuma incidents needed for the first half of the season will be the obligatory akuma attack on the new girl followed by another incident that makes Marinette trust her with the Bee Miraculous. This will include Marinette applying everything Kagami and Luka taught her and, ultimately, getting the Miracle Egg open so that she can access all the unassigned Miraculous again. The mid-point of the season will be a two-part epic with Felix returning to steal the remaining one of the Twin Rings. It turns out that, combined, they absorb any power being used anywhere near them. Adrien witnesses Felix's pseudo-ascendtion and feels the barest hints of the power that instantly brings down his father and Nathalie. He finds Ladybug and the two have to find some way to get the rings off of Felix before trying to use their powers to undo what he has done. So, it is a very unusual episode with the two in disguises similar to their costumes but not actually transformed until Felix is disarmed. Additionally, this will be the first show-case of several new powers for both Ladybug and Chat Noir as they fight Felix and the power he can wield through the two rings. Adrien's arc will be similar but different in ways. It will involve him trying (in an adorably incompetent way) to romance Kagami and, through witnessing Marinette's own journey, learning to view his own role in a more mature way. Although Hawkmoth and Mayura are mostly inactive during the first half of the season (to the point where some are foolishly speculating that the Miracle Queen incident marked their defeat), he is increasingly questioning how 'wrong' they are behaving. There is a secret here in his home and he increasingly fears what it may be. I would like the second half of the season to be Marinette reconnecting with her friends and working out how to get her team back on its' feet. This will include Mylene getting the Mouse Miraculous and the Guardian Monk making his appearance in a decidedly non-friendly way. Having now finished translating the grimiore (using Fu's partial translation as a 'rosette stone'), Hawkmoth then comes back into action and it's a long series of what could be considered defeats for our heroes as the villains demonstrate a greater understanding of what a Miraculous can do. After Luka is akumatised and saved, Marinette realises that she is falling in the trap of following what he calls 'the old tune' and starts instead trying to do new things, gathering a team and acting as the Guardian by helping them discover their Miraculous's 'tune' and act in harmony with it, opening up new abilities to all her allies. The climactic three-parter (Justice, Miraculous King and Hawkmoth) will start with Marinette being akumatised after Lila finally pushes too hard and Hawkmoth's victory. However, no-one thought to account for Bunnyx who had only just recently received her Miraculous and is able to help Marinette break free of the akuma's control after travelling back in time to a critical moment during Justice's fight with the Miraculous Team. The final episode will be the team using all their powers in cooperation to drive out Hawkmoth and Mayura and finally defeat them in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower. So, story over? No, for, in a post-credits teaser, we see Felix, Lila and Chloe standing on a roof-top opposite Marinette's home. Felix has the rings again and he presents both of the girls with other adornments that he describes as part of the 'Forgotten Miraculous'. "Those do-gooders seem to think the know what power is. Well, maybe it's time we taught them the error of their ways?"